Psycho Dad Splits Computer
Psycho Dad Splits Computer is the thirty-seventh episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on December 5, 2015. Plot Jesse and Corn return to the Ridgway Residence after going out for something to eat to find Jeffrey Sr. throwing various items of Theresa's clothing onto the front lawn. Jesse and Corn rush get out of the car to examine the situation as Jesse spots Jeffrey Jr. watching and filming the event from afar. Jeffrey Jr. tells Jesse that he probably should not be there. Jesse pleads to Jeffrey Jr. that his mom got all the things that she needed from the house the night prior and that him throwing out the rest of her clothing was not helping anything. Jesse (who notices that Jeffrey Jr. is filming this as well) asks him if he would upload his footage to his channel and he replies that he probably will. Meanwhile, Jeffrey Sr. continues to throw more of Terry's clothes on the front lawn. Jeffrey Jr. says that Jeffrey Sr. has been throwing Terry's clothes on the front lawn for the past five or ten minutes. Jesse says he needs to call Theresa and asks Jeffrey Jr. not to film the situation, which he refuses to do. Jeffrey Sr. then appears outside with Terry's monitor in his hands and proceeds to throw it onto the driveway. Jesse quickly runs up to it to inspect the potential damage as Jeffrey Sr. goes back inside. Jesse, Jeffrey Jr. and Corn chase Jeffrey Sr. inside of the house in fear that he may break more of Theresa's belongings. They all follow Jeffrey Sr. to his and Theresa's bedroom where he grabs Theresa's computer tower. Jesse explains that there is personal information on it and begs Jeffrey Sr. to stop, saying that there is no going back if he destroys it. Jesse, Corn and Jeffrey Jr. follow Jeffrey Sr. outside as Jesse continues to beg him to stop. Jeffrey Sr. tells Jesse that "he gets in the middle of everything" and how he essentially started the entire thing. Jesse tries to tell Jeff Sr. that if he destroys the computer, Theresa will never come back. Ignoring Jesse's pleas, Jeffrey Sr. puts the computer tower into a log splitter and the computer gets crushed, rendering it useless. Jesse argues with Jeffrey Jr. telling him how he shouldn't upload the footage to his channel and how he didn't do anything to stop Jeffrey Sr. from doing what he did. Jeffrey Jr. then tells Jesse how he tried, but then Jeffrey Sr. snapped and there was nothing anyone could do. Jesse and Corn get back into their car and start to drive to Uncle Larry's house, with Jesse sarcastically ordering Jeffrey Jr. to record more footage. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Psycho Dad Splits Computer was filmed by Jesse and Corn. Locations *Ridgway Residence Victims Continuity The video NO MORE RECORDS! *PSYCHO UPDATE* follows the events immediately after the video. Theresa's reaction to the destruction of her computer is later seen in NO GOING BACK. Reception Psycho Dad Splits Computer received more likes than dislikes, although many sided with Jeffrey Sr. since Jesse was constantly getting in the middle of personal issues. Others were happy that Jeffrey Jr. returned to a major role in this video. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Splits Computer'' is the third Psycho Video to have someone's belongings be destroyed without the owner being present. The first was Psycho Dad Axes Laptop, second was Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle, and the fourth was Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer. *Psycho Dad Splits Computer is the only Psycho Video where one of Theresa's belongings are destroyed. *Some commentators believe that Jeffrey Jr. is back to posting videos even though he filmed this aftermath video and posted it on his channel. *Jesse getting blamed for the actions of the whole divorce is a recurring theme throughout the past videos as Jeffrey Sr. constantly tells Jesse that everything is his fault, not realizing that Jesse didn't start the tradition of breaking one's belongings in the Ridgway Residence. *As said by Jesse throughout Psycho Dad Splits Computer, Jeffrey Sr. may have ruined any chances of reconciling with Theresa because of his actions and has been reinforced in some of the vlogs since. **In the same video, Uncle Larry and Jesse come to the conclusion that Jeffrey Sr. might have been drunk at the time. ***According to Jeffrey Sr. in A GRAND GESTURE, he wasn't drunk, he "was pissed off" at the time. Category:Psycho Videos